Taking Flight
by Chobitgurl
Summary: Gotham's crime rates have hit a all time high and Batman just seem to be taking too much time away from Bruce. His work is piling up and what's this a mysterious creature seem to have appeared too, so what exactly is it?


Hope you like this. It's my very first Bruce Wayne love story.

Review this Please.

* * *

Standing above the busy streets, away from the noise and crimes, she felt at peace. Inhaling a breathe of fresh air she tilted towards the edge of the rooftop. Eyes closed and body at peace she let herself fall, plummeting down the 32 floors of the skyscraper. Her hair whipping at her face as she tamed the screams rising in her throat, waiting...waiting for the right moment. She could hear all the observers down below, gathering and screaming for her, but they didn't know what she knew. They didn't know that she didn't need saving, because at the moment, as she was falling, she felt at bliss. The loud traffic noises down below were being scratched out by the wind passing by her ears and for once in her life she felt herself unwrapping. The ground was so close now, she smiled as she stretched out her arms to embrace the next thing.

* * *

"Mr. Wayne" he jointed awake as he heard his name being called. The presentation was a bore to begin with, he'd already done a background check on the organization, all he was waiting for was to find out what they were doing behind the scenes. Their files were fishy, too many firewalls set-up along with too many empty gaps in the files; they were must likely doing some drug trafficking or illegal testing, whatever it was they needed Wayne Corp. to back them up. "I'm sorry but my company and I are not interested in..." he paused, "whatever your organization are developing nor do we want to fund into it so if you will please tell your boss so, it would help so much" the room was silent as the words hung in the air. In response Bruce stood to leave, mouths in the room were agar as he left. He exhaled as he ran his figure through his hair, the meetings were more easier when Fox had taken care of them and now with him gone Batman and Bruce were colliding with each other, and not in a good way. _"Why not get a secretary?"_ Alfred's advice rang in his mind. The idea was preposterous, seeing as the person would have to know his daily life without finding out his other identity and it was hard enough hiding it from the criminal out for his head. But he had to agree his paperwork had been piling up, especially with the increase crime rates in Gotham, he needed a personal secretary. His thoughts were intercepted as the news in the background caught his attention along with many other employees. _"The person just fell from the top of the building out of nowhere a-and then..." _the person stop to ponder_ "Ma'am please continue" _"_I know...but I don't know if you'll believe me. The person , right before it hit the ground wings popped out" _the camera went silent _" like metal or clo-" "No!" _the reporter was cut off _" It had feathers, bone structure"_ the woman's voice shook _" It was an angel I tell you!" "E-excuse me?" "An angel, what else could it be, falling from the sky like that and then just spro-" _Bruce walk off, the woman was clearly a christian freak seeking attention to convert more people, but just in case he'd investigate it later.

* * *

Alive. That's what she felt as she leaned against the bathroom wall. Yes, there were witnesses but who would believed them, a human with feather wings, really. The adrenaline pump making her limbs twitch with life as she try to center herself. _Breath. _She inhaled deeply as she relaxed slightly, her reflection showing her what her appearance now looked like. She gave a short laugh at it as she notice her short hair messy from the wind, quickly she rearranged into a better look as she failed miserably. Her phone ranging through her purse giving her a jump. Making a mad grab for the phone she paused briefly to exhale before pressing the talk button "Hello, Sara Falls talking. How may I-" "Where the hell is the papers I requested from you an hour ago, I told you I needed them by 12:00 this afternoon" her boss already tearing at her ear "Oh yes, I've already put the papers on your desk an-" "I don't see it" Her boss was always like this, impatient, bossy, rude, but most of all a bitch. " It's the stack of paper with the purple sticky no-" "I got it, next time you better have it on time" she hung up quickly, Sara felt a rage storming up in her, the stupid blind bitch couldn't see the _only_ papers on her desk!

* * *

"Oh, excuse me" Sara quickly passed the group of females that were heading towards the bathroom she had been in moments before. The screams came once she was around the corners, others began to go investigate while she put on her glasses. She'd just trashed the bathroom, scratching the mirrors which left a trail, breaking the stall doors and walls with her punches and kicks, she signed, she needed to get a hold of her anger or something just might happen. She needed to be on a low profile, nothing too eye catchy. Yes, she just flew in daylight and got caught by a few bystanders but it was just too tempting, her body moved before she could think. It was her nature to fly, to be free, only problem was that people were after her and she couldn't risk being taken back, _ever_. That was the reason she had to cut her hair, nothing too pretty or girly for her, dressed in pants with tucked in shirts button all the way up instead of pencil skirts with cute ruffled shirts. She wanted to wear girly things but she couldn't risk it, she needed to be plain; to be but air, so that when it was time to leave she could do so swiftly and without a trace, but even with the pixie cut, the baggy uptight uniform, the slouching and quiet personality she stood out too much, thus the need for glasses. It was like the ice on the cake; the finishing touch to make her look...uninteresting, or boring. It kept people away from her and that's what she wanted, to be alone. Except there was a problem with the plan, there was a girl always following her, talking to her, walking with her, trying to get closer to her. "Hello Sara!" she signed, the blond in the distant could be seen a mile away as she ran towards her. Sara twitched but none the less kept walking away, the girl was going to blow her cover. Sara didn't know why she followed her around, "Sara, wait up I got you a muffin" Sara signed, the girl was never going to stop following her "What do you want Cindy?" She turned towards the blonde, head slouched slightly to avoid the eyes of the people looking at them. " Here" a muffin shoved into her hands " they were having a buy one get one free across the street during my break so I decide to get you one." her voice perky like always. Sara loathe the girl, she was always so sunny and bright "Thank you Cindy" the blonde merely hummed a yes as she walked beside Sara "So how was your day?" Sara didn't reply, only looking at the chocolate chip muffin she had received, she hated chocolate. "Sara." she ignored the blonde as she walked on even though Cindy's footsteps had long stopped "Sara." Cindy's voice a distant away but she didn't miss the urgency in her voice but it was too late for her to look up as she collided with someone. Her butt touched the floor before she realized what happened, the plastic wrapped muffin a few feet from her now along with her glasses. The office seem to have stopped working as everyone's eyes looked at her, she could feel them looking. " Sara you blind girl" her bosses voice could be heard as she scrambled for her glasses but found them being handing to her by someone else "Looking for these" she grabbed for them before looking up, her face flushed red from embarrassment as she looked down again. She had just bumped into the CEO of Wayne Corp. Mr. Wayne himself. "I'm so so so so sorry" Oh god she hope she didn't get fired for this " You should be sorry, you just-" "It's alright it was a accident anyways right?" he cut off her boss "Yes, and I'm so sorry if I hurt or-" he chuckled "I think I'll survive I had to deal with rougher impacts" "Still she needs to b-" "I said it was alright Stephanie" his voice demanding she leaving it alone, she merely huffed and walked away "Do you need a hand to get up?" Sara blushed more, she had frozen to the ground "Ah no thank you I got it" she quickly stood up collecting herself, but never looking up "Sara was it?" she nodded, she felt like a kid right now, where was Cindy, she always talked about having a situation like this with the CEO. "Um... could you excuse me?" she cut him off as she ran for her cubical, she needed to breathe. That was too much human interaction for her, she was overloading, she needed silence no she needed to be alone. "Pssss...Sara" she kept on walking knowing who that was "Pssssss Sara" "What Cindy?" "Why'd you do that?" "I wasn't looking so I obviously wou-" "Not that! Why did you walk away from Bruce Wayne right when he was asking you on a date!" Sara stopped in cold blood "He didn't ask me." "Yeah he did." Oh god what had she done now! She was sure to get fire now, rejecting Bruce Wayne was NOT an option. "Cindy." the blonde perked at her name, happy that Sara was actually talking to her "Yes." Sara turned towards her, looking straight at her eyes "Would you like to go in my place" the face the blonde made looked beyond happy, she looked like a kid at Disney World "YES oh YES SARA!" she hugged the brunette in happiness as she jumped up and down. "I'll go tell him you wanted me to go since you are so busy with your 'boyfriend'" she emphasize. Sara only nodded as she walked away from the giggling blonde. Finally at her cube she sat down biting her nails wondering if this would work out, moments later her answer came as she heard her friend scream with happiness. She stood to look above her cube along with many others, witnessing Cindy with a huge grin and a tinted blush on her face as she flirted with Bruce. Sara smile that she wouldn't be fired, but at the same time she couldn't feel jealous of Cindy, she was everything she was not, she had the freedom do what she wanted and here Sara was trapped like a bird without wings. She _**hated**_ Cindy.

* * *

**Please Review so I know what you think.**


End file.
